Rotating contact assemblies using slip rings to provide electrical contacts between moving elements are known in the art. Existing contact assemblies are typically complex in design, resulting in difficulties in manufacture. Furthermore, the complexity of camera heads employing existing rotating contact assemblies may also result in a larger than necessary overall package and reduced reliability, requiring heaving weights in a self leveling camera using counterweights to self-level, resulting in heavier and/or larger camera heads or other devices.
As used in pipe inspection systems, self leveling camera heads may be required to fit into small or constrained areas, such as within a clogged pipe or drain, thus placing larger camera heads at a disadvantage relative to smaller camera heads. In some applications, larger camera heads cannot be used at all due to their size, and in many applications a smaller camera head may provide advantages even when size is not a constraint. In addition, cameras and other devices utilizing rotating contact mechanisms known in the art may also suffer from premature failure and greater electrical noise due to unwanted internal dirt and other debris.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to address the above-described as well as other problems.